Old Friends Reunite
by 23ForeverUke90
Summary: Claude was getting really sick of Alois's brattyness and visits Sebastian's cafe shop. I don't want to spoil this for you Better read and find out! Contains yaoi smut Don't like Don't read


The demon sighed softly, running a gloved hand through his raven black hair; currently, he was out of contract, having not long devoured his previous master's soul. It had been a meal worth working for, that was for certain. The long life of a demon could be rather boring, and since these ignorant little creature were some at amusing, the demon had decided to play human a little while longer. After all, what harm could it do? It would allow him to kill a little bit of time until the time came for him to form a new contract.  
Unlike many others of his kind, he preferred forming contracts rather than going around messily devouring souls; half of the time they left a bad taste in his mouth, as well as drawing the attention of reapers. He had taken up an office job; with his charms, he had progressed rather quickly, having not even been there a year before he'd earned himself a 'high up' job, which involved rather a lot of paperwork.  
Currently, the demon was sat in a small cafe not far away from his work. It was warm, it was cozy, and was an overall relaxing place to be, especially during a lunch break. He wore a black suit and tie, underneath the jacked a deep red shirt that was a similar shade to his deep crimson eyes. His gaze shifted almost lazily to look around him, a bored expression on his features, taking in the sights of the humans seated at their tables around him.

Claude was leaving the Trancy earl at the manor not caring what happens to him. He sighs walking downtown looking for something to do since it was a beautiful day outside. He walks by the cafe that Sebastian works at and smirks. "It will be interesting to see Sebastian here." He demon smirks walking inside the cafe. "Oh Sebastian!" He called.

The demon's gaze had shifted towards the sounds of his name being called out, brief amusement showing in his crimson eyes when he caught sight of the spider demon in the doorway. He raised a hand, waving it slightly to announce his presence as he placed his cup of tea down on the table infront of him, "Over here, Claude" he spoke, a small amount of amusement in his voice.

Claude walks over to Sebastian smirking. "May you give me a cup of coffee oh great Sebastian." He said very amused with himself.

The demon made a short 'tsk' noise of slight irritation, pointing towards the counter, "Go and get one yourself, I am not your slave, Claude" he spoke dryly. He was on his break, he didn't see why he should have to get the other demon anything.

"I'm pretty sure you are the one that works here and I don't. Besides, the customer is always right." He looks at him.

"I am on my break, Claude. Therefore, in all technicality I don't have to do anything~" A smirk tilted the corners of his lips upwards, speaking in an overly sweet voice. He raised his cup of tea to his lips once more and took a sip, and though his expression didn't change, amusement showed in his dark red eyes.

Claude rolls his eyes and walks away getting his own coffee. "Stupid Sebastian.. You sexy fucker thing." He mumbled under his breath while pouring his black coffee. He turns to face the other demon while drinking his coffee.

Sebastian's smirk widened a little, chuckling softly to himself as he watched the other male go. He took another sip of his own drink before placing it down once more, speaking up again once Claude had turned back towards him. "So, why isn't the little br- Your highness here with you? I'm surprised he let you leave his sights" he spoke, arching one slender eyebrow up at the golden eyed male out of curiosity.

Claude walks up to him. "He is asleep. I put some sleeping pills in his tea. It was either that or beat him to death till he passes out." He said finishing his coffee.

At those words the demon couldn't stop himself from laughing quietly, amusement shining in his dark eyes. "Oh my...I didn't realise he tested your patience that much.." he spoke with a small smirk, gesturing with one gloved hand for the other male to sit down in the chair opposite him.

Claude sits on the other side of him. "What about your master? Did you leave him also?"

He shook his head, his eyes flashing their demonic pink for a split second at the question. His smirk widened a little, the very tips of pointed canines visible through slightly parted lips, "No, my contract simply ran it's course~"

"Already? Guess you were really tired of the brat." He said leaning back on his chair.

The demon continued to smirk lightly, looking down at the cup in front of him, "Well, I certainly cannot say I enjoyed being treated as a slave" he muttered. His gaze shifted up towards the other male, curiosity in his eyes, "So what brings you here, then? You could have gone anywhere since your master's passed out"

"Maybe I wanted to see you and get some coffee." He said looking at the other male. Sebastian arched a slender eyebrow, looking a little surprise. "My my, I'm flattered~" he spoke, placing a smirk on his lips to try and cover up his surprise. He'd never really thought the spider had liked him that much, let alone take the time out of his day to actually visit him here when he could have been enjoying his free time in peace away from his master while the blonde slept.

"Well you should be Sebastian. Now don't get all cocky with me." He gets up to refill his coffee. 'Why the hell did I say that.. Now he really will try to get cocky.. Heh, he can get cocky with me all he wants.' The demon spider smirks walking back to the table sitting on the opposite of him while drinking his coffee. "So... Is there anything you want to talk about?"

A soft laugh left the demon's lips when told not to get cocky. He leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his lips as he watched the spider demon refill his coffee. Oh...all those words did was actually make him want to act more cocky. He slowly ran one finger along the rim of his cup as Claude sat back down, "Oh yes~" the demon's gaze remained locked on the spider, "Why visit me of all people?~" he leaned forward in his chair a little, one elbow resting against the table so he was a little closer to the other male, his voice little more than a purr.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sebastian?" He raises his left brow watching him closely very curious on what he will do. "Whatever do you mean?~" the demon spoke, placing an innocent expression on his face, "I'm only moving so that I'm more comfortable~" he purred.

"Mhm.. Sure." He narrows his eyes. "We both know you are not innocent, Sebastian."

He blinked both eyes at the other male, placing a look of false hurt on his face. "How mean of you, Claude. I'm only being nice~" he rested his chin on his hand, leaning forward a little further.

"I'm not gullible Sebastian." He keeps looking at him in the eyes as his eyes stay there getting lost. Sebastian's eyes reminds him a river of blood flowing through which is something that he likes about Sebastian.

Sebastian's head tilted just slightly to the side, raising both eyebrows in mock surprise. His crimson eyes met the spider's evenly, Claude's own amber-gold eyes reminding him of the cats he adored so much. "Oh, am I not allowed to be nice?~" he breathed out a soft sigh, remaining where he was for a brief moment before leaning back in his chair. He lowered his gaze to the spider's lips, purposefully letting his gaze linger there before slowly dragging his gaze back up to meet Claude's once more, allowing a cat like smirk to spread across his lips once more.

"Well... I guess not." Claude smirks right back getting up to sit next to him to see what he will do next. He looks straight into Sebastian's eyes once more thinking about the river of blood.

He laughed softly, his deep red eyes following the spider demon as he rose to his feet, curious as to where he was going, though when he sat down next to him a brief flicker of rare surprise crossed his face. He swung one leg over the other, shifting his body slightly closer to the other male's, "What might /you/ be doing, Claude?~" he arched one brow curiously, looking rather relaxed.

"Exactly on what you are doing." The spider demon gets very close to him smirking placing his right hand on the other male's inner thigh just to see on what Sebastian will do.

Sebastian's dark eyes widened as the other male leaned closer to him, drawing in a sharp breath when he felt the spider's hand on his thigh. A faint dusting of red tinted the demon's normally pale cheeks, temporarily taken aback by the bold action.

"Don't tell me the great Sebastian is shy." He squeezes his thigh smirking very amused by the color of the other demon's cheeks. "There is no way you are shy." he slide his hand up more almost reaching to his crotch.

The demon's cheeks had darkened a tad more as the spider demon spoke, "Tsk, of course I'm not." He had turned his head away, averting his eyes from the spider's. He looked as though he had been about to speak again, though the hand sliding up his leg made it a little difficult for him to think straight. "You're getting brave, Claude..." he placed a smirk on his lips, though still didn't shift his gaze back to meet the spider demon's.

Claude smirks very pleased. "Oh I know. It's something that you will never be." He leaves his hand there using his free hand to turn Sebastian's head towards him making him look at him. "Say.. Lets go to your place so we can catch up, shall we?" His own eyes flashing a pale red color looking at the other male in the eyes still squeezing his thigh right under his member.

Crimson eyes reluctantly flickered go to meet gold when his head was turned back, a visible shiver running through his body when he felt the other squeeze his thigh in such a sensitive area. His lips parted, though for a second, no sound came out. Eventually he managed to place a cocky smirk back on his lips, "Hm, and what then? You expect me to fall into bed with you?~" he leaned forward so that his lips brushed teasingly against the other male's, yet not kissing him just yet. "And what if I say no, hm?~" he spoke, more to see the spider demon's reaction than anything else.

"Tch, you can sure know how to read minds." Claude doesn't care that they are in public leaning over to the cat demon's neck kissing it sensually just to see what Sebastian will do rubbing his thigh slowly.  
A shiver ran through the demon's body, biting his lower lip lightly when the spider's lips press against his neck. "Mmm~ How crude of you..doing such things in public.." he couldn't stop the slight waver in his voice as he felt the spider's fingers slowly start rubbing his thigh, his dark eyes closing momentarily.  
He pulls back looking at him smirking. "Did you change your mind yet Sebastian?"

"Tsk, I don't recall ever actually saying no, merely questioning what would happen if I did say no~" the demon replied, keeping his voice as calm and level as he possibly could. He purposefully avoided the other male's question for the time being, a faint smirk of his own curling his lips upwards as he met the spider's gaze.

Claude's smirk faded into a disappointed look, he was hoping to get him to leave with him. "What will it take then Sebastian?" He asked trying to hide the irritation he is feeling.  
Sebastian arched a slender eyebrow at Claude, leaning his body nearer to him so that his lips brushed teasingly against the spider's once more, "When did I say that I was declining?~"He couldn't help but feel amusement at the disappointed look on the spider's face, chuckling softly.

Claude bites his lips getting slightly turned on by how Sebastian was acting. He really doesn't care that they are in public now as he reaches to the other male clothed member rubbing somewhat quick.

The demon's eyes widened out of surprise, unable to stop a soft, barely audible moan from escaping his lips, his pants becoming a little tight. His head ducked down, hiding his face in the side of the spider's neck to hide his expression. "Mmh~ I-If we're going to do this we need to leave, now." As composed as he tried to make himself seem, he couldn't stop the small, uncharacteristic stutter in his voice towards the beginning of his sentence.

"I'm glad you agree." He smirks pleased letting go of him as he stands up. "Ready to go?" His eyes flashed that pale red color again really eager on wanting Sebastian.

He slowly nodded his head, managing to hide the disappointment that the spider's hand had stopped it's actions. He rose to his feet rather quickly and nodded his head, his eyes flashing their demonic colouring for a split second before gesturing for the spider to follow him as he started to head outside, his own home a matter of minutes away.

"Lead the way Sebby." He follows him outside. The demon's eyes narrowed just slightly towards the other demon as he kept walking, making a quiet tutting noise. "...Please don't call me that" he muttered. Grell had the habbit of calling him by that name too, which was the main reason why it irked him so much."Fine, Sebastian." He keeps walking beside him not saying another word hoping they are getting close since his pants are getting tighter.

He smirked a little, feeling a small sense of victory. It was hardly even a minute before he reached his home; a rather nice looking house, clean and tidy on the inside, not something a human would expect from a demon. He unlocked the front door, stepping aside with a small smirk, "After you~"

"Tch." He walks inside looking around his surroundings. "What a lovely place you have here Sebastian." He walks up the stairs looking for Sebastian's room hoping he will follow him as he starts undoing his belt buckle since his pants are very uncomfortable now to him.

He rolled his eyes a little, closing the door behind him with a small smirk, following after the other male. "Heh, thank you~" he murmured, amusement coloring his voice. His smirk widened when he caught sight of the spider undoing his belt, "Impatient, are we?~" he teased, stepping slightly ahead of the other demon to push his bedroom door open, shrugging his jacket off.

"Maybe." Claude throws his belt across the room taking off his jacket also looking at Sebastian wondering if he should pounce on him and tame him already.

A quiet laugh left his lips, his eyes turning their demonic coloring as he slowly started to undo his shirt, his gaze shifting to lock with the spider's. His fangs showed as he smirked, his more demonic features starting to show through.

Claude walks up to Sebastian then starts kissing him while undoing the other male's shirt feeling very brave today. Sebastian's lips taste like blackberries which is something that Claude loves. He keeps kissing him after undoing the other male's shirt rubbing his bare chest slowly.

He couldn't help but feel surprise when the spider's hands started undoing the rest of his shirt, though let him do so without complaint, enjoying the feeling of the other's lips pressed against his own. A small shiver ran through his body when the spider started rubbing his chest, quickly raising his own gloved hands to start undoing the buttons on Claude's shirt.

Claude licks the other male's lips begging for an entrance as his hands move down to the cat demon's pants unbuttoning them slowly. He slowly guides him to his bed laying him down still keep doing what he was doing.

He hesitantly parted his lips when he felt the spider demon's tongue run along his lips, nipping lightly on the spider's lower lip when he felt him start to undo his trousers. He felt slight surprise when he was moved to the bed, realising just then that Claude intended to be the one on top. Which, he decided, he wasn't going to make too easy, though he guessed that if Claude really wanted to be the one on top, he'd work for it.

Claude licks the other male's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. He pulls down Sebastian's trousers along with his underwear. He starts kissing down to his neck licking it slowly. One hand raised to tangle in the other demon's hair, his eyes closing as the spider's long tongue ran along his own. His body shifted, kicking off his trousers and shoes when they were low enough. His arms looped around the spider's neck, a faint smirk tugging on his lips as he suddenly flipped their positions, his legs either side of the spider's hips, his lips still locked with the spider's.  
One hand raised to tangle in the other demon's hair, his eyes closing as the spider's long tongue ran along his own. His body shifted, kicking off his trousers and shoes when his trousers were down low enough. His arms looped around the spider's neck, a soft groan managing to escape his lips when he felt the spider's lips pressing against his neck. His eyes suddenly narrowed, wrapping his legs around the spider's middle and flipping their bodies over, his legs either side of the spider's hips. He smirked down at him, pressing his lips against Claude's, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He kisses him back just as deep pouting slightly because he wanted to be on top. He doesn't care so he wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist rubbing the other male's bare chest.

A soft groan managed to escape the demon's lips, his bright eyes closing when he felt the spider's hand running along his chest. He shivered a little at the touch, his heart beginning to beat a little faster.

He pulls back looking at him. "Are you sure you want to be on top?" He smirks licking the other male's nipples moving his hands down to rub his bare ass grabbing on to it.

His eyes fluttered open, lightly biting his lower lip to try and keep himself quiet at the spider's actions. "Mmh~ I..." he trailed off, his cheeks darkening just a little at the realization that he was seriously considering letting the other male top him

He licks the shell of his ear moving his hands over to the other male's member gripping it tight stroking it with his thumb. He moves his mouth to the shell of his ear. "Ride me.." He whispered then nipples on the shell of his ear.

A soft moan managed to escape his lips when the spider gripped onto his member, unable to resist bucking his hips. His eyes closed and his head tipped back just slightly when the spider nibbled along the shell of his ear, nodding his head just slightly. He lightly tugged on the hem of Claude's trousers, "Off" he tried making his voice sound demanding, though the breathless edge ruined it. Claude smirks liking this side of Sebastian. He slowly unbuttons his trousers then slide them off very, very, slowly wanting to see what the other demon will do.

A quiet, barely audible noise of frustration left his lips, watching as the other demon took his trousers off tortuously slowly. His teeth gritted a little, his bright eyes narrowing just slightly at the smirk. "Hurry up." Yet again, he tried making his voice sound demanding, though there was a slight whine of desperation in his voice. If it continued much longer, he decided he'd end up taking Claude's trousers off himself.

Claude slide them down just pass his knees continuing going very slow at taking off his trousers wanting to test out his patience to see how long it will take him before he snaps. A soft hiss of impatience left his lips, watching for a moment before quickly moving his body off of the other demon's, his hands grasping the trousers and quickly pulling both them and his underwear off, a small smirk on his lips. "Impatient are you?" He smirks kissing his neck then bites it hard sucking on it slowly giving him a hickie.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly, his lips parting as though about to speak, though cut himself off when the spider bit his neck, groaning softly when he started to suck, his neck being a bit of a soft spot for him. He raised a hand, lightly running it through the spider demon's hair. Claude keeps sucking on his neck running his hands all over the other male's beautiful toned body. He stops sucking his neck looking at Sebastian with lustful eyes as his eyes starts turning to a dark pink color.

Another soft moan left his lips, his eyes closing and his back arching slightly as the spider's hands ran over his body. His pale cheeks darkened a small amount, his eyes slowly cracked open, meeting Claude's. He shifted his body, his legs either side of the spider demon's hips as he pressed his lips against the other's, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He kisses him back just as deep not going to wait any longer. He grabs the other male's cock pumping it roughly looking at him in the eyes.  
A loud moan tore itself from his lips, unable to resist bucking his hips towards the spider's hand. His hands gripped onto the spider's shoulders, his cheeks darkening a little further as he met the spider's gaze, lust shining in his eyes. Claude continues pumping his cock roughly wrapping his legs around the other male's waist still on bottom. He uses his feet to rub the other male's bare ass as his own cock was going crazy still pumping the other's fast as he can. The cat demon's back arched, his head tipping back slightly, biting down on his lower lip to try and quieten himself. His eyes closed as he spoke, "Aah~ I want-" he quickly cut himself off, silently refusing to continue his sentence.  
June 6

"What was that Sebastian?" He smirks leaning down to lick his cock slowly wanting to tease him again as he moves his hands to his inner thighs rubbing them slowly.  
He couldn't help but moan softly, "N-Nothing.." his body shivered at the teasing, biting down a little harder on his lower lip. "Mnh~ Stop teasing.." there was slight desperation in his voice. Claude continues licking the other demon's cock still slow wanting to tease him till he goes insane. His body shifted uncomfortably, his hands clenching. He bit down on his lower lip until it bled a little, his eyes silently pleading. "Please~" the word left his lips as a low groan, unable to believe he had actually said the word 'please' to Claude of all people.

"Please? Do I hear begging in your voice Sebastian?" He wraps his mouth around his shaft sucking on it very roughly and quickly.

The proud demon's cheeks darkened a little, "N-" his denial cut off, a low moan managing to slip past his lips. One hand tangled in the spider's hair, bucking his hips towards the spider's warm mouth. "Mmm, I-I want..you..." He starts deep throating Sebastian roughly moaning softly as he caresses the other male's ball sac. His head tipped back, no longer trying to quieten himself as he moaned lowly, spreading his legs a little. His eyes closed, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release. He pulls back smirking as he starts taking off the other male's trousers along with his underwear kissing his neck then starts sucking on it roughly wanting to hear Sebastian moan for him. He couldn't stop a small whine from leaving his lips when the other demon stopped, his checks darkening a small amount. Desperation showed in his eyes, his hand raising to tangle in the spider's hair when he started sucking on his neck. Another moan managed to slip past his lips and his eyes closed, his neck a bit of a soft spot for him. He pulls back flipping back on top lifting the demon's legs up smirking. "I think you are ready." He ram his cock in his entrance roughly hitting his prostate hard not planning on going easy at all.

His eyes snapped open when he felt their bodies flipped over, rare surprise on his face. "What- Aah~!" He cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his back arching off of the bed from the force of the spider's hips snapping forward, gripping on tightly to the bedsheets underneath him. Claude continues ramming his cock inside the other male smirking at Sebastian's face reaction still hitting the other male's prostate hard. He places his hands on the other demon's hips so he can abuse Sebastian's prostate as rough as he can. The pain gradually started to receed, pleasure taking it's place. It wasn't long before he was near screaming in pleasure, his head tipping back. His black nails lengthened into sharp points, tearing through the bedsheets underneath him. He moaned the other demon's name, his eyes closing tightly from embarrassment.

Claude continues going in and out abusing him hard. "Scream for me... Moan my name!" He groans.  
"Aaaah~! C-Claude!" He near screamed from pleasure, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of red. "D-don't stop!"  
He hit his prostate as rough as he can sound of flesh hitting flesh can be heard outside of the room being very rough on Sebastian.  
His back arched off of the bed, pleasure jolting through his body with each thrust of Claude's hips. He moaned the other demon's name, absolutely loving the roughness of it all, vaguely aware of the bed rocking underneath them. "Aah~! S-So close!"  
Claude tried to hold his climax in still abusing Sebastian as he grabs the other male's member pumping it roughly as he can.

"Claude~!" He cried out the other demon's name as he met his release, feeling it hit his abdomen and even some of his chest. His back arched like a bow, his body tightening around the other's member, pleasure rolling over his body in waves. He pulls out of the demon smirking. "Enjoyed that Sebastian?" Claude teased. A soft groan left his lips when the other demon pulled out, shuddering at the feeling and halfheartedly attempting to glare at the other male. His cheeks darkened a considerable amount, breathing heavily. "I-" he cut himself off, refusing to admit such a thing out loud.

"I what Sebastian?" He smirks kissing his jawline.

"N-Nothing.." he couldn't stop the small stutter in his voice when he kissed along his jawling, looking embarrassed.

"You can tell me Sebastian." He said caressing his cheek.

He looked away, biting his lower lip. "...I enjoyed it" he mumbled, his pride stung a little by saying it out loud.

Claude smirks slightly kissing him. "Thanks for admitting it buddy." He kisses his neck gently.

His cheeks darkened a little and he raised a slender eyebrow, "Buddy?" he repeated, smirking a little, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around Claude's neck, smiling softly.

"Alright lover." Claude kisses his cheek.

His cheeks darkened a little further at his last word, though smiled a little. He pressed his lips against Claude's in a surprisingly gentle kiss, his body relaxing a little.

His hand smoothed over Sebastian's hair and he smiled slightly. "We are an absolute mess...but, who gives a damn?"

The demon blinked out of surprise when Claude's hand smoothed his raven black hair, taken aback by the gentle action. He smirked lightly at his words, glancing down at himself. "Heh, well, there is no one else here to see us, so I suppose our appearances aren't that important" he chuckled quietly.

His hand knitted in Sebastian's hair and he pulled his head back kissing him harder than before.

Crimson eyes widened out of surprise when his head was tugged back, feeling the spider demon's lips press roughly against his own. He kissed back, nipping on Claude's lower lip hard enough to draw a small amount of blood, his own hands raising to tangle in the other male's hair.

"All ready for more?" His lips formed a sly smirk. The spider had set the trap. The crow had flown right into it. "That's fine though," spider webs wrapped around Sebastian's wrists.

Sebastian arched one brow, having been about to nod his head when his eyes widened, feeling something against his wrists. A small hiss of surprise left the demon's lips when he realised that it was spider webs that were secured around his wrists, unable to resist tugging against them to test their strength.

Claude smiled devilishly and licked the blood off his lips before dragging his long tongue down Sebastian's chest and stomach stopping just above his member. "Let's see. What tortures i could put you through," he said thoughtfully raising his eyebrow.

Crimson eyes turned a bright reddish pink, pupils narrowing into cat like slits as the spider's long tongue ran down his body. "Heh, I am fairly certain I'd be able to withstand anything your mind can concoct spider~" A cocky smirk tugged the edges of his lips upwards, as though in a silent challenge.

"Hmm you sure about that Sebastian?" Claude said moving his tongue to his inner thigh smirking while looking at the other male.

He placed a cocky, somewhat arrogant smirk on his lips, though couldn't hide the faint shiver that ran through his body. "I'm certain" he spoke, doing his best to keep his voice as steady as possible.

Claude chuckled quietly moving his long tongue to the other demon's entrance licking it slowly teasing him a bit.

The demon's body shifted just slightly, lightly tugging against the webs around his wrists. A soft hiss left his lips, his eyes flickering and turning their demonic colour.

Claude looked pleased still licking his entrance slightly more quickly while rubbing his inner thigh. 'Cum on.. beg for me already..' He thought to himself getting slightly impatient with him.

The softest of moans managed to slip past Sebastian's lips, his normally pale cheeks darkening a little from embarrassment. He spread his legs a little, biting down on his lower lip to try and keep himself quiet.

Claude licks a lot quicker and more wild now really trying to get Sebastian to moan for him.

His head tipped back a little, his eyes closing tightly. He bit down on his lower lip until it bled a little, though couldn't stop himself from moaning lowly.

He smirks moving his tongue up to lick the other male's balls slipping two fingers inside him scissoring him.

His back arched off of the bed, a soft hiss leaving his lips at the two fingers pressed inside him. His body squirmed a little, biting down on his lower lip again, "C-Claude~" he couldn't help but moan the other demon's name.

"Good Sebastian." He smirks licking all over the other male's balls still thrusting in and out as deep and rough as he can.

Sebastian attempted to glare at Claude, though despite his efforts, didn't look very threatening. Another moan escaped his lips, on the verge of actually begging for the other demon inside him.

His tongue moved up to the other male's shaft licking it quickly smirking still thrusting in and out of him with his fingers. His fingers poked his prostate a couple of time then grinds it with his fingers.  
Today

He couldn't refrain from moaning a little louder, "Aah, Claude, p-please-" he cut himself off quickly, gritting his teeth.

He pulls his fingers out quickly unbuttoning his trousers sliding them down along his underwear. He loved his tongue up to his neck stroking himself. "How bad do you want me to fuck you?" He starts sucking on Sebastian's neck.

A quiet whine left his lips at the loss of his fingers, his eyes cracking open. He moaned softly as he started sucking on his neck, "Please Claude...I can't stand it anymore, I need you~" he pleaded, groaning quietly.

After a few moments the demon left a love mark on Sebastian's neck. "Ride me…" He whispers in his ear then lick the shell of his ear.

The demon nodded his head in responce to his words, desperation showing in the depths of his dark red eyes, a faint shiver running through his body.

Claude pulls back laying on his back as his cock stands straight up. He starts stroking his own cock already imagining Sebastian moaning his name while riding him.

He slowly crawled over the other demon's body, his legs either side of Claude's hips. His hands rested on Claude's chest as he slowly pushed himself down, a quiet moan leaving his lips, his black nails lightly digging into the other demon's chest.

Claude bites his lips trying not to moan placing his hands on the other male's hips bucking his own hips.

A soft gasp of surprise left his lips, followed by a soft moan. His head tipped back, his eyes closing as he slowly began to move along the other's member.

He starts rubbing Sebastian's hips with his thumbs, biting his own lips hard causing them to bleed. "Damn Sebastian..." He whispers under his breath.

He gradually began to move himself faster, his moans getting a little louder. "Ooh, Claude~" he moaned the other demon's name, his nails digging into Claude's chest.

Claude arches his back still bucking his hips as he digs his nails in the other male's hips sighing softly as a moan slip out.

His moans increased in volume, moving one slightly shaking hand to his own member and quickly beginning to stroke himself, his cheeks darkening a tad.

The demon moved Sebastian's hand out of the way pinning his hands down with his hands groaning softly holding his climax in.

"Aah, C-Claude..please.." his voice held desperation when his hand was moved, then the both of them pinned, another quiet moan slipping past his lips.

Claude couldn't help but smirk bucking his hips wildly groaning loudly climaxing inside him.

A low moan left his lips, gasping softly when he felt the other release inside him. He whined softly, still not having reached his own climax.

Claude moves his hand on Sebastian's cock pumping roughly and quickly as he can.

The corners of his lips turned upwards, moaning softly. His hips bucked towards Claude's hand, moaning the other demon's name loudly as he reached his climax.

Claude sits up licking the climax off of the other demon smirking. "Well don't you taste sweet." He smirks looking up at the cat demon.

Sebastian's cheeks darkened just a tad at Claude's words, remaining perched on the other male's lap. He turned his head away, looking a little embarrassed.


End file.
